Letters from Mollianne
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: All the letters Mollianne has written over the years starting when she was kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

Mollianne - Age 3

* * *

Dear Mommez,

Me skared, momme. Save me. Me hurt. Me want to be in mama armz. Papa hurt me. He mak me tuch he in privatez. He tuch me in privatez to an stik he finga in me. It hurtz. Ples save me. Me wuv you. Me miss you and Be.

Wuv you dater,

Mollie

* * *

So I thought I'd do this because I thought it would be a cool idea.

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Mollianne - age 4

* * *

Dear Be,

I miss you. I miss playing and reading with you. I miss hearing you sing and play peano. Don't be sad for me. I want you happe even if I not. I sad and skared. I hurt. I made to do suff no kid should be mad to do.

Love you babe sis,

M

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Mollianne - age 7

* * *

Dear mommy,

I'm in a foster home in Maine now. Thanks for saving me from papa. You didn't see me, but I saw you. I never stopped thinking of you, mama, and B when I was with papa. When he had me locked away in the dark, cold, cement basement. When he would hurt me in my privates and punch, hit, and kick me. I miss you, mommies. I wish I was home with you and my big brother, B. I love you, mommies.

Love your daughter,

Mollie

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Mollianne - age 8

* * *

Dear mommies,

I made three friends. They're like my family, like my brothers and sister. First is Andrew, also known as Buck. He's eight. He dreams of riding a bull one day. Next is Jesse, also known as Hero. He's nine and is the protector of the group. Lastly is Kathleen, also known as Trixie. She's the youngest of the group at seven years old. She likes to play tricks on the foster parents and foster siblings, hence the nickname Trixie. My nickname is Monkey because I love to climb.

Don't worry about me. I'm happy and safe, because I'm protected by Hero. How are you, mommies? How's B? I miss you and I love you.

Love your daughter,

Mollie

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Mollianne - age 9

* * *

Dear mommies,

I'm in the hospital. The doctors told me I tried to kill myself. I'm sorry, mommy and mama. I just wanted the pain to stop. I wanted to stop hurting and being hurt. Buck, Hero, Trixie, and I are no longer in the same foster home. Hero ended up in the hospital six months ago and we were all relocated to new foster homes. I miss you and I love you, mommies. I hope you're not too sad with me gone. Mommy don't feel guilt for not being able to save me. For not knowing that I was less than ten feet away from you two years ago. Tell B hi for me and that I miss him.

Love your daughter,

Mollie

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Mollianne - age 10

* * *

Dear diary,

I don't remember my family so much anymore. I don't even know why I wrote a letter the way I did last year. Anyway I didn't know who to address this to so I'm making a diary.

Wherever and whoever my family is I hope they aren't sad or disappointed in me when they read this.

I started cutting a few months ago. I tried to stop last month when Trixie caught me, but I couldn't. It was too hard. I'm too broken and damaged inside from being abused and raped so many times and so much. In addition to that I'm also ridiculed and criticized by my peers, foster parents, and foster siblings. On another note, I have a big vocabulary because I love to read. If I'm not in the same foster home as Buck, Hero, and Trixie, or even hanging out with them I'm reading a book.

My favorite books are Number the Stars, Moby Dick, and Roll of Thunder, Hear My Cry.

Signed,

Monkey

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Mollianne - age 11

* * *

Dear diary,

I'm back in a foster home with Buck and Trixie. Hero's sadly in a different foster home, but yay for Buck and Trixie. I love them so much. They are truly my family.

I'm sorry I don't have much to write about, but I'm happy right now. I'm with two out of three members of my family and we're safe.

Trixie and I like to read together sonetimes. So far we've read BFG, Robinson Crusoe, and Bridge to Terabithia. Buck plays Barbies with Trixie and I sometimes, and he lets us give him makeovers. Trixie and I also play car, trucks, and bull riders with Buck.

Signed,

Monkey

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Mollianne - age 12

* * *

Dear diary,

I have a new foster home. I was taken in by a single mother, Regina Mills. She has a ten year old son, Henry. Regina is the mayor of the town Storybrooke, which is a strange, mysterious, and quaint little town in Maine. She's really nice and doesn't hurt, criticize, or ridicule me. She treats me the same way she treats her son.

Henry is a nice little boy. He's sweet, but I'm pretty sure he's crazy. He believes without a doubt that Storybrooke is cursed and everyone is a fairytale character who doesn't remember who they are, except Regina, who according to Henry is the Evil Queen and she cast the curse. I don't believe it though. My belief in fairytales was crushed a long time ago. Fairytale characters aren't real. I think Henry is struggling with accepting that he was adopted since he only recently learned.

Signed,

Monkey

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Mollianne - age 12 and 1 month

* * *

Dear diary,

Regina caught me cutting in the bathroom. She took my razor away and hid it along with anything sharp she had in the house that I could potentially cut myself with.

I'm a little mad, pissed, and upset with her for doing that, but part of me is happy that she cares so much about me and my wellbeing. I haven't had anyone care so much about me in a long time. You know other than Buck, Trixie, and Hero, who I miss all the time.

Anyway back to the topic, Regina helped me wrap my cuts after she cleaned them. She told me that she'd help me stop cutting and that if I ever felt the urge to cut again to go and talk to her. I never imagined that I could be so lucky to find someone like her.

Signed,

Monkey

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Mollianne - age 12 and 3 months

* * *

Dear diary,

I'm not sure where to start. So much has happened in two months.

For one, I'm not cutting as much anymore. In fact, I've only cut once since Regina caught me, but I start picking the skin off the bottom of my feet. Don't tell Regina though.

Henry brought his birth mother, Emma Swan to Storybrooke. He believes that she's the savior, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and that she can break the curse.

The most exciting thing that happened is that Regina asked if she could adopt me. I said yes, of course. I'm so excited. I'm going to have a mom and a little brother. Soon I will be Mollianne Alexis Mills.

Signed,

Monkey

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Mollianne - age 12 and 5 months

* * *

Dear Papa,

I've never written to you before but I decided to now. I just wanted to say that I got your letter and although you've caused me a lot of hurt and pain. Caused the family, whom I don't remember, a lot of hurt and pain. The blonde police officer who arrested you, she was sad when you told her I was dead, so she was obviously close to me and my family. She could have been my mom from the way she reacted, but I don't look like her so I doubt it. Anyway despite all of this, I forgive you for what you've done. Why you ask? Because I don't want to carry all of this anger with me. It not healthy or good for me, and because I now know that you didn't have the best example of a parent's love growing up. I'm sorry that your dad hurt you, and from what you said in your letter it didn't sound like your mom was around, so I'm sorry Also because by taking me from one family you've led me to find another. I have a mom and a little brother now. I'm free from you. I have been for a long time, so now I'm freeing myself from the anger by saying only three words. I forgive you.

On another note, I've realized that by forgiving you and releasing the anger that in a weird way I do love you. When you were in a good mood you were a pretty nice man, so I love you too, papa.

Love your Little Butterfly,

Mollie

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

When I post 'Letters to Mollianne' this letter will make more sense.


	12. Chapter 12

Mollianne - age 12 and 7 months

* * *

Dear diary,

I called Regina mom for the first time. It didn't feel weird and it rolled off my tongue so naturally like I'd been calling her mom my whole life. I love her so much. She truly is my mom, and Henry is my brother. Adoption or not.

Oh also a new person came to Storybrooke, which is strange since we never get visitors. Henry, Emma, and I have been trying to figure out what this mysterious visitor is doing in Storybrooke. I'm also helping Henry with Operation Cobra, which is what he's calling his plan to get Emma to believe and break the curse. I don't believe though. I'm just helping him because it's important to him and because he's my brother and I love him.

Signed,

Monkey

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Mollianne - age 13

* * *

Dear diary,

Today was supposed to be the day I got adopted, but instead I'm being returned to my birth family, whom I haven't seen since I was three. Like seriously, this messed up. I don't remember them and I already have a family. I'll miss my mom and my little brother, but I'm going to try and convince my birth parents to sign away their parental rights to me. Them my mom, Regina can officially adopt me and I can be Mollianne Alexis Mills.

Signed,

Monkey

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

Mollianne - age 13

* * *

Dear diary,

So last week I met my so called birth family and the only one I am biologically related to is Lena Adams Foster because she gave birth to me.

The Adams Foster family is a multi- racial and a same-sex parents family.

It consists of two moms. Lena, who the kids call mama and Stef, who the kids call mom. Next in this crazy family are the kids. Brandon is the oldest at seventeen and is biologically Stef's son from a previous marriage. He's a piano prodigy and is passionate about music. He's also sensitive, caring, and protective. Then next is Callie, who's sixteen almost seventeen and was adopted from the foster system. Well actually all the kids were except Brandon and I, but I don't consider myself apart of this family. Anyways Callie's loyal to the people she loves and is protective of them. She'd give her life to protect her family. In that way she reminds me of Hero. Callie's also humble and almost never takes credit for herself.

Next are the almost sixteen year old Latino twins, Mariana and Jesus. Jesus is protective of his family. He's a wrestler on the school wrestling team. Mariana is a drama queen. She loves fashion and shopping. She's also passionate about dance and is on the dance team at school as well as the STEM club team, since she's good at math and coding.

Last is Jude, who's thirteen and is biologically Callie's maternal half-brother. Also although Jude is thirteen he's a month older than I am. His birthday is November 17 and mine is December 15. Jude's a sweet, sensitive boy. He's also gay, which he acknowledged even though he doesn't like labels.

By the way, I don't like this family. I think it's a little weird that the kids have two moms, but the kids seem happy, loved, and well cared for. I don't know why I have a problem with the two mom thing. It's not like I'm Christian or anything. I just, I guess I'm not used to this idea. Traditionally a family has a mom and a dad.

Signed,

Monkey

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

Mollianne - age 13

* * *

Dear diary,

After two weeks with the Adams Fosters I'm finally back at home with my mom. I ran away from Stef and Lena in the middle of the night. I need my mom. I love her and I can't live without her.

How am I ever supposed to live with people who are perfect strangers to me? Sure I did it for five years, but that was different. I didn't have a choice. I know I don't really have a choice now, but I should. In the two weeks I was with Stef and Lena, although they treated me with love and like I was their kid I felt like a foster kid. All the feelings of feeling out of place from being bounced around from home to home and school to school in the foster system came back.

I'm sorry, Stef and Lena. I know you love me, but I just couldn't stay with you any longer. I hope one day you understand how I felt when I stayed with you.

Signed,

Monkey

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

Mollianne - age 13

* * *

Dear diary,

Today Stef and Lena came to Storybrooke to come and take me back to San Diego with them. My mom was a little mad that I didn't tell her I ran away from Stef and Lena, because I led her to believe that they had signed away their parental rights.

Also I have exciting news. I can get adopted. Stef and Lena signed away their parental rights after I played the song 'When love takes you in by Steven Curtis Chapman', and explained that before being placed with my mom I never thought I'd find a place called home. Stef and Lena were saddened by that and Stef told my mom that all she and Lena want for their kids is to know that they are happy, safe, loved, and cared for, which it's clear that I am here with my mom.

I'm so excited that I can finally be adopted and officially become Mollianne Alexis Mills.

Signed,

Monkey

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

Mollianne - age 13 and 2 months

* * *

Dear diary,

Today I was officially adopted by my mom, but before the Judge finalized my adoption I gave a long speech and convinced him to make my adoption an open adoption. The Judge was touched by my words and so was my mom. Now with my open adoption Stef and Lena can see me and I can see them and get to know them while still living with my mom and little brother. I'm so happy. I hope Stef and Lena are happy too. I also hope that Brandon, Callie, Jesus, Mariana, and Jude aren't mad at me. I'm so glad I finally got what I wanted so badly while giving Stef and Lena what they want too.

Signed,

Monkey

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18

Mollianne - age 13 and 2 months

* * *

Dear diary,

I visited Stef and Lena over the weekend with my mom and little brother. Brandon was happy to see me, as were Stef and Lena. Callie was okay with me being there, shocked but okay. Jesus and Jude were mad at me for leaving but they forgave me. Mariana was pissed at me, but before I left for the weekend I had a talk with her and now she's not mad at me anymore, which I'm glad about.

Jude seemed to get along with Henry, who of course told him about the curse and Operation Cobra. I also met up with Buck, Hero, and Trixie while I was in San Diego. Henry got to meet them too, and we gave Henry a nickname so he can feel like one of us. Henry's nickname is Fairytale, because of his strong belief in fairytales being true and real.

Signed,

Monkey

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

Mollianne - age 13 and 3 months

* * *

Dear diary,

For the past few weeks, Brandon had been helping me find out who my sperm donor is, and today Brandon called me. I know who my dad is, and I'm so happy. This means so much to me. It's a big deal for an adopted kid or a kid who was conceived via sperm donor to know what makes them who they are biologically.

Anyway my dad is man named Mike Foster, who is Brandon's dad too. Brandon and I have the same dad. Biologically we are paternal half-siblings, which in my opinion is really cool. I have to find a way to thank Brandon properly for helping me find out who my dad is.

Signed,

Monkey

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20

Mollianne - age 13 and 4 months

* * *

Dear diary,

Last week I started to question my sexuality. I don't know if it's because I have two moms, or maybe because my birth mom is lesbian. And I know it's strange because I have a boyfriend (Buck), but I have started liking this girl in my class. Her name is Ava, though her fairytale persona is Gretal. Sometimes I fantasize about what it would be like to kiss Ava and to hold her hand, and I like the way it feels in my head. The thing that has me really confused is that when I think about what it's like to kiss my boyfriend, Buck I like the feeling. I'm thinking that maybe I like both boys and girls, but I'm still uncertain. Also I'm just a kid, so I don't need to know now anyways. I'm going to take my time and try to figure it out.

Signed,

Monkey

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
